


Married With Children

by SONGshuguiyu



Category: Kamen Rider Decade
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SONGshuguiyu/pseuds/SONGshuguiyu
Summary: 标题来自Oasis的Married With Children哥嫂的老夫老妻爱情故事，有少量庄盖
Relationships: Kadoya Tsukasa/Kaitou Daiki
Kudos: 10





	Married With Children

**Author's Note:**

> 标题来自Oasis的Married With Children  
> 哥嫂的老夫老妻爱情故事，有少量庄盖

“好，接下来往另一个方向搅拌……”

男孩注意到一只伸到装着巧克力的碗里的勺子，慢慢转过头。

“哇？？！是士前辈啊，吓死我了，”常磐庄吾捡起刚刚掉进锅里的勺子，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔，“怎么会又凝成块了，难道是温度没有控制好……”

门矢士把融化了的巧克力舔干净后把勺子扔到一边：“我说你啊，手工课成绩不及格就不要来想着做巧克力了。”

“但是情人节不送亲手做的巧克力就没有意义了吧。”常磐庄吾不死心，还在尝试把结块的巧克力再次融化开。

“你要送给那个小子吗？盖茨？”

常磐庄吾点了点头，把失败的巧克力从锅里拿出来放进冰箱，忽然转过头看向门矢士，眼睛闪闪：“那士前辈和海东前辈以前都是怎么过情人节的？”

门矢士抱着胳膊，想了一会：“我一般在这天会毁灭一个世界给他看。”

“开玩笑的，毕竟我这么有爱心的人。”他看着庄吾将信将疑的表情，又加上一句，“我和他通常会去海边捡垃圾。”

“嗯？”

海东大树转过头，和旁边的明光院盖茨大眼瞪小眼。

“你也是为了这个‘宝物’来的吗？”海东大树举起手里的宣传单摇了摇，上面用五颜六色的字写着‘情人节活动～买满一定数额巧克力即可参加比赛获得神秘大奖♪’。

“跟你没有关系吧。”他拧着眉毛，把那张相同的宣传单揉成团塞进口袋。

“事先说好，”海东端起游戏设备上的枪，对着屏幕上的‘开始’扣下扳机，“我可不会手下留情。”

“怎么会？”常磐庄吾对着空荡荡的巧克力货架哀嚎，“就算是情人节也不至于卖光吧？”

“多半是因为这个吧。”门矢士取下旁边货架上的传单，贴到庄吾脸上。

“你要给海东前辈的东西买好了？”

门矢士看着他傻笑着的脸，没好气地哼了一声作为回应。忽然听见背后传来一片欢呼和懊恼的叹息。他回过头，对着那个穿白色风衣的背影挑了挑眉。

海东大树狙掉最后一个张着血盆大口的丧尸，在周围人群的欢呼声中抬起头，笑着拍了拍旁边把拳头狠狠砸向游戏机的盖茨的后背，径直走向兑奖处。

“盖茨？！”庄吾没想到会在这里碰到盖茨，眼神飘向他身旁那个被巧克力塞满的袋子，“那里面不会是你为了参加比赛买的……”

门矢士抱着手臂：“然后你还没拿到大奖。”

盖茨避开庄吾的眼神，下半张脸埋进领子：“输了就是输了。”

“比起这个，海东，”海东大树不知道什么时候站到了门矢士旁边，“那个‘神秘大礼’是什么？”

海东大树用两根手指夹着，把那两张小纸片从外衣口袋里掏出来：“听说是最近热门电影的电影票，只可惜这个宝物对我来说没有用。”说着，把电影票递给了旁边的盖茨和庄吾。

盖茨像是还没反应过来，眼珠转了好几圈，最后只接过电影票，嘟囔了句谢谢。

庄吾接过盖茨手里的电影票，看着海东的侧脸，突然想起了什么一样，对着门矢士小声说：“士前辈，能不能帮我拜托海东前辈一件事……”

门矢士猜到了他要说什么，叹了口气：“知道了，我会跟他说的。”但他帮不帮你是另一回事。他在心里默默加上一句。

庄吾向海东投去一个灿烂的笑，随后三两步追上已经走到前面的盖茨。

门矢士把视线转向海东大树，一五一十地说出了庄吾的请求。

“也不是不可以。不过，”海东勾起嘴角，“这可算你欠我的人情。”

门矢士放下那两个沉重的购物袋，靠在墙上抱着胳膊：“你以前给谁做过吗？巧克力。”

“想要我送你巧克力就直说，士，”海东大树轻车熟路地找到朝九晚五堂的围裙，“不知道你能不能吃海参形状的巧克力？”

“根本没有这种形状的模具吧。”他看着海东修长灵活的手指勾着围裙的系带在背后打了个结，联想到一些无关场景。

海东没有理会他，哼着小曲去橱柜上拿了碗，拆开两袋巧克力隔水加热融化，让门矢士怀疑他真的能做出海参形状的巧克力。他还保持着那个靠在墙上的姿势，远距离看着海东大树搅拌碗里的巧克力。不得不说，海东做这方面的天赋比常磐庄吾高得多——如果他不去偷东西或许能当一个不错的甜品师——但这不妨碍门矢士对他进行嘲讽。他半耷着眼，时不时对他的程序挑错，搅拌的圈数不够多、温度太低了、已经超时五秒了……直到海东忍无可忍，把挤到模具里的巧克力放到冰箱冷冻的同时把放在一旁备用的巧克力塞进他嘴里，指尖划过嘴唇。

“士，要么闭嘴，要么来帮忙。”

门矢士三两下嚼了巧克力，走到灶台边，好像真的对手工巧克力产生了兴趣：“那我要做什么？”

海东大树楞了一下，显然没想到他真的会来，但马上恢复了手上的动作：“你来做巧克力吧，我去烤蛋糕，反正巧克力会剩很多。”

门矢士接过海东手里的裱花袋，看着他到冰箱里拿了两个鸡蛋，将蛋黄和蛋白分离，拿着打蛋器把蛋白打发。他没忍住，问：“你怎么什么都会？”

“我确实什么都会，”海东不被门矢士察觉地笑了一下，“包括照相。”

“世界的破坏者”难得有认真在帮忙，他也像他所宣称的那样，什么都会——至少会做巧克力。海东大树做的巧克力蛋糕已经烤好，在餐桌的正中央散发着甜腻的香气。他甚至还心血来潮地把巧克力切碎，一半拿去做布丁，一半烤了饼干，最后剩下的煮了热可可。门矢士觉得如果给海东足够多的巧克力，他会把这里所有的钟表都用巧克力镶个边也说不定。

门矢士把最后一盘巧克力从冰箱里端出来，海东站在桌子旁边欣赏着他的“巨作”，顺手从他脖子上取下相机，满意地对着桌子拍了张照。

“我们也去看电影怎么样，”海东大树把镜头转向门矢士，不慌不忙地调焦、取景，“算你还我的人情。”

门矢士和在相机后露出两个眼睛的海东四目相对，想说他自己也帮着做了所以这个欠的人情根本不存在，最后只是从鼻腔里哼出一声，说：“拿你没办法，走吧。”

离朝九晚五堂最近的电影院并不大，海东大树在为数不多还在售票的电影里选了一部文艺爱情片，让门矢士怀疑他的审美。电影在三分钟后开场，但他没有忘记买爆米花和可乐。直到海东又把钱包塞回门矢士的口袋他才发现刚刚海东一直花的是他的钱。

整部电影的色调偏暗，蓝绿色光充满了放映厅，显得它更加狭小。如果说两个并排的座位是一个矩形，那他和海东分别占据了它其中一条对角线的两个端点。海东大树用手支着脑袋，身体倾向右前方；他则靠在椅背左后方，抱着爆米花。他在这个位置刚好能看到海东的侧脸和后背。门矢士可以想象出他上身不着片缕的样子，背弓起来能看到漂亮的蝴蝶骨。

电影里的男女主被卷进了一场案件，两人作伴开始逃亡。影片过半，两人藏身的住处被发现，男人拉着女人在手枪里的子弹耗尽时逃到一座废弃仓库。天空下起了大雨，雨声渐渐盖过外面的枪声，仓库的顶棚早已破损，雨水顺着两人脸颊流下，打湿头发。背景音乐萨克斯响起，吹奏着爵士小调，两人在雨水与尘土里忘情地亲吻。

没别的原因，他开始回忆自己旅途里的每场大雨、每个夜晚和黄昏。他路过的世界太多，记录在胶片里的故事装满数不清的相簿。在相册外的，被他忘却的更多，比如大雨、比如夜晚和黄昏。但他羞于承认，他记得的每一场大雨、夜晚和黄昏，都有海东的身影；他羞于承认，海东不多不少地出席了他相册外的整场旅行。

门矢士朝着海东的方向看去，多少有点做贼心虚的成分。海东没有意识到投过来的视线，让门矢士意外的是，他真的在认真看电影。

从电影院里走出来时，情人节的气氛过去大半，街上只有少数人还在享受着最后几小时的狂欢。街角的垃圾桶里躺着一大束红玫瑰，鲜红的花瓣像是快要衰败，看样子是被狠狠砸到了地上再扔进的垃圾桶。

门矢士原本还在内心对这束花打趣，忽然想起自己好像忘了什么——

他深吸一口气，对身后的海东说：“在这里等我，我很快回来。”然后大步走进水银屏幕。

海东大树把手揣进大衣口袋，对他的行为惊讶和愤怒的程度都有限，毕竟门矢士的突然离场也不是一次两次，而他自己比士更喜欢干这种事情。但出于对他说的“在这等他”的尊重，海东还是没有选择直接离开。他在心里列下一条法令，士如果骗了他、不在一分钟之内回来，他就打开水银屏幕走进去，去哪个世界无所谓。

于是这一分钟他看了四次手表。如果不是面前的马路还有车辆经过他几乎以为时间静止。他第四次抬起头，看见被车辆遮挡的马路对面站着一个熟悉的身影，抱着一束不熟悉的花。

时间跳到下一分钟。

门矢士抱着一束穿插着香槟色的郁金香点缀的蓝色的绣球花，用他擅长的冷漠表情掩饰他的窘迫，和海东隔着一条马路对望——如果现在海东露出了嘲笑他的表情，他可能不仅会丢掉花拿出驱动器变身，还可能会顺手毁灭掉这个世界。门矢士想。

皮鞋踏在柏油路上，脚步声和手表秒针的嘀嗒声重合，他一步步走近，就像一步步把时间暂停。  
时间在门矢士走到海东大树面前，把花递给他时重新流动。他尽可能不动声色地接过花束、抱在怀里，还是在对上门矢士眼神时笑了出来。

“这是庄吾给你出的注意吧。”海东大树一边走，一边揪着玫瑰花的花瓣。

门矢士皱着眉：“那你能别揪那些花了吗。”

“我的意思是，”他把摘下来的香槟色花瓣抛向空中，大多数落到了地上，少部分粘在他和士的衣服上，“你没有送品红色的花真是太好了。”

连海东自己都没有注意到，他和门矢士的肩膀正紧紧相贴。


End file.
